


The Things We'd Like To Take

by helens78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam doesn't want Daniel to go; Daniel has a Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We'd Like To Take

Post-run, Daniel and Cam were both sweating. It smelled damn good on Daniel; Cam leaned in and licked the sweat off the side of Daniel's neck. "C'mere."

He shoved Daniel onto the bed and jerked Daniel's shirt off, then his shorts. Cam's shirt was next; Cam stretched his arms up above his head as Daniel pulled it off him. Cam pushed Daniel down on his back. He dragged his tongue down from Daniel's collarbones to his stomach, rubbing his cheeks and his morning stubble against Daniel's cock. Daniel wasn't hard yet, but Cam knew a little bit of rough handling would take care of that in a hurry.

He knelt up and gave Daniel a light shove. "Roll over."

Daniel complied, and Cam stretched out again, this time across Daniel's back. Daniel spread his legs apart, nice and wide, making room. Cam bent his head down and licked the back of Daniel's neck, then bit at it, light at first but getting harder in a hurry.

"Oh, fuck--"

"Uh-_huh_," Cam murmured, licking his way down between Daniel's shoulderblades.

Daniel groaned. "Don't tease. Come _on_."

Cam licked back up to the top of Daniel's shoulders, biting hard. Daniel jerked underneath him. "Drives you crazy, doesn't it?" Cam growled. "Drives you crazy and you fuckin' _love_ it."

"Yes, God, fuck me!"

_You gonna get _this_ in Atlantis?_ Cam thought. He shoved his sweats down. "How bad do you want it?" he asked, slipping a thumb into Daniel's crack. He rubbed his cock along it, grinned when Daniel shuddered. "That bad?"

"Just about," Daniel muttered.

_I could_, Cam thought, and then he felt sanity come back to him with a jerk, the same kind of jerk you felt when your parachute opened up and you weren't free-falling anymore. _Dumb, dumb, fucking dumb._ He scrambled to the nightstand for a condom and some lube. Daniel pushed up onto all fours; Cam got rid of his sweats. A little bit of lube, condom on, and then he was behind Daniel again, pushing in, shutting his eyes tight when Daniel braced himself and shoved back _hard_.

If Cam was fucking Daniel like the world was ending, Daniel was giving back as good as he got. They wouldn't say it--well, no, Cam wouldn't say it; Daniel might, he was that kind of guy--but they knew this wasn't something either of them wanted to see go. Daniel was going anyway.

Cam's hands moved down to Daniel's hips, and he held tight. Daniel had been wearing bruises more often than not lately, and half of Cameron hated them and half of him just wanted to see more on Daniel's skin. Marks. Souvenirs. He wanted to leave something on Daniel that would _last_, and the bruises were as close as he could get right now.

He had Daniel flat on his stomach and begging by the time he felt himself getting close. He slid his hands into Daniel's and pinned him, biting at Daniel's earlobe. "You there?" he panted. "You with me?"

_Dumb, _dumb_ motherfuckin' question, Mitchell._ Cam didn't wait to get an answer. He pushed up, gave Daniel a few more hard thrusts and then came, teeth clenched together, moaning over Daniel's back. Jacskon wasn't with him; Cam wasn't shocked. He rolled off to the side and pulled Daniel back against him, wrapping a hand around Daniel's cock with both of them on their sides. Daniel's breath hitched, and he arched--_damn_, he was one hell of a beautiful man, and seeing him move like that just made Cam want to fuck him all over again--and came, sticky and warm against Cam's fingers. Cam wiped his hand off on the sheets and pushed his face against the back of Daniel's neck.

Daniel let him stay like that for a few minutes, but eventually he pulled away. Cam rolled over on his back and threw an arm over his face.

He peered out from under his arm when the bed sank down again, though. Daniel was holding some kind of doohickey, probably from the science labs; Cam hadn't seen it before, but he figured it wasn't just a pretty paperweight. Metal wrapped around crystal. He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Touch it."

He handed it over, and it started glowing--first red, then orange, finally settling on a yellow that was almost, not quite, green. Cam raised both eyebrows. "What's this?"

"This is your ticket to Atlantis. If..."

Cam tightened his grip on the crystal. "Let me think about it."

_-end-_


End file.
